Rei Hino y Mina Aino su Historia
by ReiSailorMars
Summary: esta historia esta basada en Rei y Mina espero y les guste ;)


**Episodio 1 parte 1**

**Recuerdos**

**Ha pasado un año después de su última pelea con Sailor Galaxia y el regreso de las Sailor starlight a su planeta con su princesa, las chicas cada vez más crecían sin darse cuenta y sus batallas era menos, pues ya no era tanto peligro sabiendo que ellas estaban ahí para salvar la tierra. La próxima semana entraran a segundo de preparatoria, estaban muy emocionadas por sus esfuerzos para pasar de año, las chicas caminaban por la calle muy tranquilas mientras se dirigían a su cafetería favorita, al entrar se sientan en la misma mesa de siempre**

**Serena: que emoción—dice mientras se sienta **

**Lita: que pasa Serena—pregunta mientras se sienta aun lado de ella**

**Serena: pueees—las mira y sonríe—ya entraremos a segundo de preparatoria, estoy con mis mejores amigas—toma a Lita y a Mina del brazo—y lo mejor...estaré con mi Darién ****.****—****junta sus manos y suspira**

**Amy: ya regresa Darién—pregunta algo curiosa, Serena suspira de nuevo**

**Serena: siiii, estaré con él de nuevo—Serena continua suspirando**

**Luna: Serena sigue enamorada—comenta y pone su patita en su frente**

**Amy: apropósito, ¿dónde está Rei?—mira a todos lados para ver si estaba**

**Lita: es muy raro…ella nunca llega tarde—toma su barbilla, en ese momento Rei entra y se acerca a ellas **

**Rei: hola chicas—****sonríe**

**Serena: llegas tarde—cruza los brazos y mira por la ventana**

**Rei: —se rasca la cabeza—lo siento—se sienta a un lado de Mina—mi abuelo me pidió hacer una cosas antes de venir ¬¬**

**Serena: aun así, llegaste tarde—continua molestándola**

**Rei: lo siento—ríe levemente**

*****: hola chicas—se acerca a ellas mientras les entrega las mateadas**

**Todas: hola Unasuki—sonríen**

**Unasuki: cuando entran al colegio—estaba muy curiosa **

**Serena: la próxima semana—hace pucheros**

**Unasuki: guau que rápido—pone su dedo en sus labios**

**Lita: y como esta Andrew ya no lo hemos visto—Suena interesada**

**Unasuki: pues—se sienta a lado de Lita—está muy triste porque termino con Wanda—suspira**

**Todas: queeeee—se sorprenden al escuchar**

**Serena: pero porque—continúan con las preguntas**

**Unasuki: Wanda…decidió hacer su vida aparte en las junglas—se recarga en la mesa—al parecer ya no quería estar con Andrew—suspira**

*****: Unasuki atiende la mesa tres—la llaman**

**Unasuki: bueno hablamos después—se levanta y se acerca a la mesa tres**

**Lita: pobre Adrew, debe de esta muy triste—se preocupa**

**Mina: me imagino—toma un sorbo de malteada**

******: mira es la chica de esa escuela de mujeres—se escuchan murmullos en una mesa cercana a la de ellas**

******ll: es verdad—continua otro de ellos**

******lll: es la chica que tiene poderes sobre naturales no es así—continúan mirándola**

******: no lose pero es muy linda O/./O—todos suspiran**

**Rei: tontos—se molesta y toma de su malteada, Mina se da cuenta de lo molesta que estaba Rei al escuchar esos chicos.**

***Mi nombre es Minako Aino, tengo 16 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria xD****nací el 22 de octubre (denme regalos) soy Libra c(= mi tipo de sangre es A, mis colores favoritos es el rojo y el amarillo, mi comida favorita es el curri y el pastel de arroz, soy buena en el voleibol y sueño con ser una gran cantante, también me gusta ver la televisión y leer mangas xD no soy muy buena en el estudios x), pero algún día lo seré (miente). Ella es Rei Hino, tiene 16 años y va en el mismo año que yo ¬¬, nació el 17 de abril y es Aries =O, su tipo de sangre es AB (es muy extraña) sus colores favoritos son el rojo y el morado, su comida favorita es el curri y el sushi, es buena en las predicciones, en la meditación y en los estudios, es muy popular en su colegio y en otro, como en el nuestro ¬¬, muchos hombres están enamorados de ella por su manera de ser y su cabello largo y cuidado (que hermosa), pero a Rei no le interesa los hombres, me pregunto, ¿Rei alguna vez tuvo novio?***

**Serena: que pasa Rei—mira su mirada despistada y molesta**

**Rei: nada—cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza para ignorar las preguntas de las chicas**

**Mina: vamos Rei anímate—la toma del brazo—eso chicos son guapos n/n no me digas que no te gustaría uno así—se sonroja al ver que las estaban viendo**

**Rei: no—dice fríamente y continua tomando su malteada**

**Mina: pero se nota que les gustas—le echa una mirada a aquellos chicos**

**Rei: ya te dije que no me interesa .—cada vez estaba más molesta por las impertinencias de Mina**

**Lita: oye Serena y cuando llega Darién—cambia la conversación para evitar que Rei se moleste más**

**Serena: así, llega mañana—sonrie—como el también entra a la colegio tiene que está aquí antes—continua sonriendo**

**Amy: ya no regresara a Estados Unidos—se impresiona, Serena niega con la cabeza**

**Serena: pidió su cambio para estar con migo **** . -suspira**

**Mina: qué lindo . yo quisiera un novio así para que siempre este a mi lado y nunca se separe de mi—junta sus manos **

**Lita: yo también—la apoya, ambas suspiran enamoradas**

**Rei: que patético—susurra y toma más malteada mientras que Amy toma su libro y continúa leyendo**

**Mina: ALGUN DIA LLEGARA EL AMOR DE MINA AINO—grita y todos la miran**

**Rei: mina, no grites—la sienta para que no llamara tanto la atención **

**Mina: ha pasado tres años y no puedo encontrar novio—cruza los brazos molesta **

**Lita: es verdad, no puede ser que ningún chico se interese en nosotras—recarga su cara en su mano mientras mira como la lluvia golpea la ventana **

**Mina: como tú no te preocupas ya que tienes muchos pretendientes .—mina a Rei y después mira a los chicos que no paraban de verla**

**Rei: ya te dije que no me interesan—cruza los brazos algo molesta**

**Amy: Mina ya déjala en paz—Amy se molesta por las impertinencias de Mina **

**Mina: lo siento n.n—se rasca la cabeza—solo pienso que somos jóvenes y necesitamos un novio—levanta su mano con el puño apretado nuevamente todos la miran**

**Rei: Mina ya vasta—la vuelve a sentar—todos te están viendo, ya cállate—cruza los brazos**

**Mina: pero…QUIERO UN NOVIOOOO—grita tan fuerte que la aturde**

**Lita: SI, SI, YO TAMBIEEEEEN—continúa, Mina y Lita estaban soñando con el novio perfecto mientras Amy se sonroja de la pena que le daba y se pone el libro en la cara para taparse, Serena reía al escuchar sus tonterías y Rei las ignoraba.**


End file.
